Couple Talk
by Akina Usagi
Summary: Wawancara eksklusif leader dan main vocal Konoha's Academy. Keduanya saling membuka rahasia, tapi apakah sang presenter berhasil mendapatkan jawaban mengenai kejelasan hubungan keduanya? Check this out! Like usually: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Couple Talk**

_Disclaimer_ : Naruto dkk bukan punyaku~

_Pair_ : SasuNaruSasu

_Rated _: T

_Genre : friendship and romance (maybe?)_

_**Warning**_: AU_. __**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**__**!**_Shounen Ai, Yaoi, Typo, OOC, dll, dkk, dst.

_**Author Notes**_** : **_Third-shot! And maybe it's the last shot either—I'm not sure._ Fic lanjutan The Interview dan It's Ok To Be True. Terinspirasi dari sebuah acara dengan judul yang sama. Dan kali ini saya fokus pada _pairing_ yang ditulis di atas~ Seperti biasa, saya ulang _warning_ di atas, biar ga ada _reader_ yang 'nyasar' : _**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy It!**_

#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#

Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu memasuki _setting_ dan duduk di sofa tunggal yang memang disediakan untuknya. Sementara itu, di sofa panjang yag terletak tak jauh dari sofanya terdapat dua lelaki yang sedang berbincang ringan.

Entah keberuntungan macam apa yang sedang didapatkan Yamanaka Ino ketika _manager_ Konoha's Academy, Hatake Kakashi, menghubunginya dan memberitahu kalau dua lelaki yang ada di pandangan matanya itu bersedia untuk diwawancarai eksklusif olehnya di acara _Couple Talk_ ini.

"Oke, semuanya siap ya!" ucap sutradara keras, dibalas kata 'Ya' oleh semua yang ada disana.

Ino mengatur posisi duduknya menghadap pada dua tamu yang akan diwawancarainya. Setelah selesai merapikan pakaiannya, ia memandang narasumbernya.

"Poni rambutmu jangan sampai menutupi wajah, Teme," ucap Naruto dengan tangan sibuk merapikan rambut Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Dobe. Kau malah akan membuat rambutku makin berantakan," komentar Sasuke.

Namun berbeda dengan perkataannya, si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak mencegah ataupun menepis tangan kecolatan yang masih sibuk mengatur poninya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto menarik tangannya dan tersenyum.

"Begitu lebih baik," ucapnya singkat.

"Semuanya siap, ayo kita mulai!" seru sutradara semangat.

_Couple Talk_ adalah acara _talkshow __exclusive_ yang dibawakan oleh Yamanaka Ino, _presenter_ muda berbakat. Acara ini termasuk acara santai yang membahas tentang dua orang narasumber yang diundang khusus oleh produser acara. '_Couple_' dalam hal ini bukan hanya pasangan kekasih, tapi juga pasangan duet, sahabat dekat, lawan main, atau bahkan _rival_.

Setelah diberikan aba-aba, Ino membuka acara. Ini adalah acara _off-air_, jadi mereka tak perlu terlalu berhati-hati karena adegan yang salah bisa diulang dan diperbaiki. Tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuat dua lelaki yang menjadi bintang tamu kali ini mau menyia-nyiakan waktu. Di ruangan itu juga hanya ada kru, tidak ada penonton. Itu membuat Sasuke nyaman dan bisa bersikap santai.

"Kalian bisa menyapa semua penonton dan fans dulu," ucap Ino mempersilakan.

"Yo, _everyone_," sapa Naruto dengan tangan kanan terulur dan telapak tangan terbuka mengarah pada kamera.

"_Nice to see ya',_" sambung Sasuke dengan tangan kiri terulur dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan lelaki disampingnya.

Itu memang salam khas yang biasa ditunjukkan Konoha's Academy pada penggemar dan penonton mereka.

"Kalian sepertinya sedang senang sekali. Boleh kutahu kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Ya, kami senang karena bisa diundang di acara ini, menyusul sahabat kami yang sudah lebih dulu diundang kemari, Neji dan Gaara," ungkap Naruto dengan senyum lebar.

"Dan kami harap Kiba bisa segera menemukan _couple-_nya agar turut diundang kesini," tambah Sasuke.

"Kalau kuperhatikan, kalian ini memang sangat dekat ya."

"Kami memang dekat, baik di depan umum ataupun dalam kehidupan sehari-hari," Naruto membenarkan.

"Kapan kalian pertama kali kenal atau dekat, dan bagaimana kalian menggambarkan hubungan _couple_ kalian?" Ino meletakkan kertas berisi pertanyaan yang akan diajukannya di atas meja. Rasanya ia tak membutuhkan susunan kata-kata disana.

"Kami pertama bertemu dan berkenalan ketika bertemu di salah satu kontes menyanyi. Dan saat _manager_ membawanya ke karantina ketika Konoha's Academy akan dibentuk, kami mulai dekat," tutur Sasuke.

"Dan gambaran tentang hubungan kami… _Well_—kami hanya menunjukkan sisi diri kami yang sebenarnya. Kami tidak perlu berpura-pura, karena kami memiliki aura untuk menarik perhatian walaupun kami tidak melakukan apapun," tambah Naruto percaya diri.

"Kalian adalah anggota yang paling tua diantara anggota lain di Konoha's Academy, dan kudengar kalian sering bertengkar. Apa itu benar?"

"Kami memang selalu bertengkar," ucap Naruto diiringi tawa. "Kami sama-sama keras kepala, jadi cukup sulit bagi kami untuk akur."

"Ya. Tapi dia selalu mengalah dan menyimpulkan hasil pertengkaran kami. Dia selalu bisa 'memadamkan'ku," timpal Sasuke.

"Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, kami sudah bisa sedikit lebih mengendalikan ego masing-masing," tambah Naruto.

"Oh, kalian benar-benar pasangan yang baik," Ino tersenyum. "Bisakah kalian memberikan opini tentang orang yang duduk disamping kalian? Kita mulai darimu Sasuke."

"Uzumaki Naruto… berisik, ceroboh, dia punya kesulitan untuk berkonsentrasi," tutur Sasuke. "Tapi dia bersinar dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dia seperti matahari. Dia menyenangkan, selalu bisa meramaikan suasana. Dan dia juga mudah ditemukan karena menonjol."

"Ngg, kalau Sasuke…" Naruto memandang lelaki disampingnya. "Menurutku Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipe lelaki tampan; bertubuh tegap, berkulit putih dan punya gaya rambut yang menjadi _trend_. Tapi karena tipe itu, kadang aku sulit menemukannya di dalam keramaian. Jadi, kalau kami sedang di luar, dia harus tetap ada di sampingku."

"Naruto juga sudah seperti seorang ibu di Konoha's Academy," Sasuke menambahkan opininya.

"Oh ya? Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena dia yang mengatur rumah dan selalu memperhatikan kami berempat. Dia juga pandai memasak," tutur Sasuke.

"Wow, itu hebat. Jarang sekali ada artis lelaki yang pandai memasak."

"Dan Sasuke sudah seperti ayah di grup. Dia bertanggungjawab, kadang dia membantuku menentukan keputusan, dan kurasa dia adalah yang paling cocok untuk menjadi _main vocal_," ungkap Naruto.

"Kalian kompak sekali kalau begitu. Oh ya, aku ingin tahu awal dari pemberitaan kedekatan kalian. Sebenarnya kenapa kalian bisa sampai dipasangkan seperti ini?" Ino duduk dengan rileks.

"Ah, itu..." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku menyimpan nomor ponsel semua anggota Konoha's Academy dengan nama kontak berawalan '_My_', seperti '_My Gaara_'_, _'_My Neji_'_, _dan'_My Kiba_'_._"

"Lalu?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Dia menyimpan nomor ponselku dengan nama kontak '_My Lovely Teme_', dan beberapa kru mengetahuinya kemudian kabar itu menyebar. Itulah penyebabnya," Sasuke yang menjawab.

"Hubungan kalian tampaknya sangat santai dan menyenangkan ya."

"Kalau sedang santai memang seperti ini, tapi kalau sudah ada yang serius kami bisa jadi sangat serius," ucap Naruto.

"Kurasa kami akan punya hubungan yang serius kalau kami memiliki hubungan khusus," timpal Sasuke.

"Naruto sepertinya adalah tipe yang hangat, sedangkan Sasuke tipe yang tegas. Kalian saling melengkapi satu sama lain," ungkap Ino.

"Aku adalah satu-satunya yang bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke sedang memiliki masalah," ungkap Naruto.

"Dan itulah kenapa dia jadi bagian yang paling kubutuhkan," timpal Sasuke.

"_Well, I know everything about him from his personality to his body._"

Kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu –kecuali Sasuke yang malah menyeringai– bingung. Naruto sendiri tampaknya tidak menyadari dampak dari apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Baiklah," Ino kembali pada kesadarannya. "Umm... Apa kebiasaan yang tidak kalian sukai dari diri masing-masing?"

"Aku tidak suka kebiasaan Sasuke yang selalu lambat membalas SMS," ucap Naruto dengan pipi sedikit menggembung.

"Aku tidak suka kebiasaannya yang selalu mengecek dimana keberadaanku, bahkan ketika aku sedang bersama keluargaku."

"Aku 'kan mengkhawatirkanmu, 'Suke."

"Tapi 'kan tidak perlu sampai mengirim SMS sebanyak itu dalam jarak waktu yang berdekatan, hn?"

"Suruh siapa kau lama sekali mengetik balasannya, hah?"

Tawa kecil meluncur dari semua yang ada di ruangan itu akibat 'pertengkaran tak perlu' keduanya. Benar-benar pasangan yang unik. Ino berdehem pelan untuk meredakan tawanya.

"Jadi, alasan tagihan rekening telponku membengkak adalah karena aku selalu menelpon Naruto ketika dia mengirim SMS, bukan karena menghubungi para fans seperti yang dibicarakan akhir-akhir ini," Sasuke memberikan klarifikasi.

Naruto bersandar dan menyamankan posisi duduknya, sementara Ino membaca daftar pertanyaannya. Insiden pertengkaran kecil tadi berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasinya.

"Boleh kutahu, kenapa kau senang memasak, Naruto?"

"Umm… Itu memang hobiku sejak dulu. Aku senang mengacak-acak dapur dan menghasilkan sesuatu yang bisa dinikmati orang-orang disekelilingku," Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa hal penting yang kau butuhkan ketika sedang memasak?"

"Yang terpenting bagiku ketika memasak adalah garam dan sinar matahari. _Mood-_ku selalu bagus kalau ada sinar matahari di dekatku. Tapi Sasuke juga juga sangat penting!"

"Baiklah. Ah, kami punya tiga gambar yang akan ditampilkan sesaat lagi."

Naruto dan Sasuke menolehkan wajah mereka ke arah layar datar yang terpasang di dinding dekat mereka duduk. Tiga buah foto muncul dan membuat dua orang yang menjadi objeknya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

Foto pertama menampilkan Sasuke yang melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Naruto saat keduanya keluar dari gedung _management_, foto kedua menampilkan Naruto yang sedang memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke ketika syuting salah satu _commercial break_, dan foto ketiga menampilkan Naruto yang sedang membetulkan dasi yang dipakai Sasuke ketika Konoha's Academy akan tampil di Suna.

"Jadi... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di ketiga foto ini?" tanya Ino.

"Foto pertama itu ketika Sasuke membantuku berjalan karena kakiku sakit. Aku sering merasakan nyeri di kaki dan pinggangku, dan tiap aku merasakan itu, Sasuke selalu berjalan di samping atau di belakangku untuk berjaga kalau-kalau aku terjatuh," ungkap Naruto.

"Lalu foto kedua, bahuku sedang lelah setelah melakukan _take_ berkali-kali dalam iklan yang aku bintangi bersama anggota Konoha's Academy yang lain. Naruto membantuku menghilangkan rasa pegal dengan caranya yang lumayan ampuh itu," papar Sasuke.

"Dan foto yang ketiga... _Well_," Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Itu kebiasaannya tiap kami akan tampil di depan umum; memastikan kalau semuanya berpakaian rapi dan tidak mengecewakan. Tadi juga kau sempat melihatnya 'kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, sementara Naruto tampak sedikit salah tingkah mengetahui kebiasannya ternyata diperhatikan sampai sedetail itu oleh orang-orang.

**.**

Ino menghela nafas panjang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. _Talkshow exclusive_-nya baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Dari sekian banyak _couple _yang diwawancarainya, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah _couple_ favoritnya.

Entah kenapa wanita cantik itu menyukai gaya dan bahasa tubuh dua narasumbernya hari ini. Mereka tampil apa adanya, tak berpura-pura seperti pasangan lain dan mereka benar-benar menunjukkan sisi lain dari sosok yang biasanya tampak dengan titel Konoha's Academy _member_.

"Mereka serasi dan cocok," gumamnya dengan mata berbinar.

Ya, kalau ada yang berkata bahwa Sasuke dan Naruto benar-berar _real couple_, sepertinya wanita berambut pirang panjang ini tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

"Dilihat dari sisi manapun mereka memang cocok walaupun pada dasarnya saling bertolak belakang. Mereka saling melengkapi, mereka saling membutuhkan."

Ino menggerakkan kursinya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sementara tangannya tampak menekan tombol ponsel yang sejak tadi ada di genggamannya.

"Tapi mereka tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku tentang apakah hubungan 'itu' sungguh ada atau tidak di antara keduanya. Mereka malah memintaku menilainya sendiri," gumamnya lagi dengan bibir sedikit mengerucut.

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto sama-sama enggan menjawab pertanyaan terakhir yang sebenarnya tidak ada di daftar pertanyaan itu. Dan jujur saja, itu membuat seorang Yamanaka Ino tidak tenang karena dihantui rasa penasaran yang membuncah.

"Ino, kau dipanggil Shikamaru tuh," panggil seorang kru dari ambang pintu ruang rias tempatnya berada.

"Ya, aku segera kesana," sahut Ino yang kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah pergi.

Wanita itu melangkah menuju tempat dimana orang yang memanggilnya berada. Sesekali ia tampak tersenyum dan tertawa kecil mengingat waktu yang dihabiskannya bersama Naruto dan Sasuke. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati ruang rias bintang tamu dan mendengar suara yang kini akrab di telinganya dari dalam ruangan.

Sedikit memberanikan diri, Ino mengulurkan tangannya dan membuat celah di pintu. Matanya menangkap dua sosok yang disukainya sedang duduk berhadapan dengan kotak-makanan-berisi-entah-apa di atas meja yang memberi jarak keduanya.

_'Sepertinya mereka sedang makan siang,' _pikir Ino. Sesaat kemudian matanya melebar. _'Makan siang 'sekotak berdua'?'_

Cepat-cepat ia kembali memfokuskan tatapannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang mengunyah dan Naruto yang sedang memegang sumpit yang berisi sepotong makanan.

"_Ya, your mouth is so small, Dobe,_" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

Naruto menatap sinis lelaki di depannya dengan kesal. Memangnya siapa yang memintanya untuk membantu menghabiskan makanan yang dikirimkan fans ini, heh? Ya, Sasuke memaksanya untuk membantu menghabiskan masakan yang dibuatkan fans-nya, padahal Naruto baru saja makan siang.

Sekarang Naruto sedang kembali makan sedikit-sedikit karena perutnya sudah hampir mencapai batas volume maksimum. Dan ucapan Sasuke tadi sesungguhnya adalah ejekan yang dilontarkan karena makannya yang amat lambat.

"_Eat it yourself then if my mouth is small!_" rutuk Naruto setelah menelan hasil kunyahannya. Mata birunya kini mengarah pada potongan daging yang ada di sumpitnya.

"_If you take one bite, I will bo__*****__ you deeply,_" ungkap Sasuke santai.

Naruto memandang daging di sumpitnya dan Sasuke secara bergantian dengan tatapan horor. Dia tahu pasti kalau ia tak mungkin memasukkan potongan itu sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya—kecuali kalau ia mau memuntahkan semua makanan yang baru dikonsumsinya selama dua jam terakhir. Naruto menghela nafas dan menggigit potongan daging itu.

Mata Ino yang sudah terbelalak sejak Sasuke mengucapkan 'ancaman' kini makin terbelalak lagi ketika melihat Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Ayo cepat ikut aku," Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino, membuat wanita itu menolehkan kepala.

Shikamaru menarik tangan Ino dan menyeretnya meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak. Ino sempat memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi genggaman tangan Shikamaru sangat kuat. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa mengumpat kesal di dalam hati.

_'Sial, aku 'kan ingin lihat kelanjutannya!'_

**.**

*_Bo_: _kiss_

**.**

_**End**_

**.**

**.**

_**Author Notes**_**: ** saya juga mau lihat adegan mereka itu~ XP Ini adalah hasil ketik-hapus-edit berulang kali. Entah kenapa, saya merasa tidak puas, tapi ini sudah yang paling maksimal menurut kemampuan saya. Lagi-lagi saya memakai data yang dikembangkan dari data (kali ini percakapan) asli Yunho dan Jaejoong di acara _Couple Talk_ yang saya dapatkan dari blog salah satu YunJaeShipper. Saya belum sempat lihat rekaman aslinya di YouTube! DX

Pada akhirnya saya tetap tidak memberikan kejelasan tentang hubungan mereka. XD *piring beterbangan* Penilaian tentang hubungan mereka saya kembalikan pada _reader_ saja. Ayo, ayo, menurut kalian, mereka itu benar-benar sepasang kekasih atau hanya sepasang sahabat yang 'sangat' dekat?

Saya ingin membuat lagi fic tentang Konoha's Academy, tapi belum ada waktu~ Yah, doakan saja semoga saya mendapat waktu luang untuk membuat cerita _boyband_ hasil imajinasi saya ini. X3 So, dari ketiga _oneshot_ ini (The Interview, It's Ok To Be True dan Couple Talk), mana yang paling 'menyenangkan' menurut Anda? Silakan jawab di bagian review~ ^^


End file.
